Nuevo comienzo, nueva oportunidad
by Hawaiana
Summary: AU/ [CS] Killian Jones llega a Storybrooke en busca de una nueva vida. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando su nueva compañera de trabajo, la Inspectora Emma Swan, le pida ayuda para resolver un caso a cambio de acabar con aquel que le destrozó la vida? ¿Serán capaces de salir airosos y poder, por fin pasar página? Si quieres conocer cómo sigue esta historia, solo tienes que pasar y leer ;-)
1. Chapter 1

Soltó la maleta en la entrada y se fue directo al sofá, donde se sentó dando un suspiro.

-Acabamos de llegar y ya odio este sitio-, protestó.

El hombre que lo acompañaba se sentó a su lado. –Démosle una oportunidad-, dijo dándole un apretón en la rodilla.

-¿Una oportunidad?-, gruñó. –Killian, ¡ni siquiera hay un McDonalds en esta ciudad!-.

No pudo evitar sonreír. –Olvídate del McDonalds y mira a tu alrededor. Tenemos un ático con vistas al puerto: Con mi sueldo esta maravilla sería impensable en otro lugar-.

El muchacho no contestó. Se levantó de un salto, salió a la terraza y se quedó observando el horizonte.

-¿Crees que aquí estaremos a salvo?-, preguntó al escuchar pasos tras él.

-Creo que Storybrooke nos va a permitir comenzar desde cero-, contestó mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros. -Vamos a estar bien, Bae. Te lo prometo-.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, mirando el atardecer, hasta que el sonido de un teléfono móvil, los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?-, respondió Killian. –Hola, David… Ajam… ¿Cena de bienvenida? Eh, no sé si a Bae le apetece-, miró al chico, que se encogió de hombros. –De acuerdo, sí, nos vemos en media hora. Gracias, tío-.

Bae levantó una ceja. -¿Cena de bienvenida?-.

-Mi amigo David nos invita a su casa. Dice que van algunos amigos suyos…-.

-Genial, tú conocerás a gente nueva y yo pasaré mi primera noche en este sitio, aburrido como una ostra…-, lo interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hoy estás gruñón, ¿sabes? No me has dejado terminar-, continuó Killian. –Viene el hijo de una amiga suya: Tiene tu edad, así que no vas a estar solo. Ni aburrido-.

* * *

La casa de los Nolan era muy acogedora. Bae sonrió cuando Mary-Margaret, la esposa de David, lo abrazó para darle la bienvenida. Le recordó a su madre, mucho más joven, pero igual de risueña.

-¡Killian!-, gritó ella, abalanzándose sobre su amigo para abrazarlo. –¡Qué alegría que estéis aquí!-.

Por primera vez en muchos meses, Baelfire vio al hombre sonreír de verdad. –Mi señora-, le hizo una reverencia. –Es un placer volver a verla-.

-¡Idiota!-, dijo Mary-Margaret, empujándolo. –Chicos, Regina, Robin y Henry están a punto de llegar. Sentaos: Debéis estar agotados. David, tráete bebidas-, sonrió y se giró hacia Bae, que se había sentado en el sofá junto a Killian. –¿Sabes que seré tu profesora de Literatura?-.

El chico sonrió. –Sí, Killian me lo ha dicho. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a matricularme en el colegio fuera de plazo-.

-Un placer-, le guiñó un ojo. –Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedírmelo, ¿de acuerdo? Sé lo difícil que es llegar nuevo a una ciudad y no conocer a nadie. Intentaremos ayudarte en todo lo que podamos, así que no te preocupes-.

Bae fue a contestar, pero el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió. –Ya han llegado los que faltaban-, gritó David desde la entrada.

Pasaron una velada maravillosa. No solo David y Mary-Margaret habían sido unos anfitriones excelentes, sino también sus amigos, Regina y Robin y el ahijado de estos, Henry, el chico de su edad del que le había hablado Killian y con el que de momento había congeniado.

-Si quieres hacer algo en el fin de semana, escríbeme-, dijo Henry antes de irse. –Te llevaré a que pruebes el mejor batido helado de tu vida-.

-¡De acuerdo! Te escribo mañana: Primero tengo que deshacer la maleta, pero seguro que me da tiempo-, contestó entusiasmado.

Killian, que había observado la escena, sonrió aliviado. –Lo estás haciendo bien-, se sobresaltó al oír la voz de David.

-Es un buen chico. Es muy fácil hacerlo bien-, dijo, mientras miraba cómo el adolescente ayudaba a Mary-Margaret a recoger la mesa. –Pero, tengo miedo a no poder protegerlo, David. A fallarle de nuevo-.

-Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, Killian-.

Suspiró. –Lo dejé solo durante meses. Podía haberlo adoptado desde el primer día y sin embargo, dejé que entrase en el sistema de adopciones-.

-Lo importante es que lo has podido remediar a tiempo, eso te honra-.

Lo miró con tristeza. –Era un crío que acababa de perder a su madre, David. Yo era lo único que le quedaba y no quise ayudarle-.

-Escúchame, compañero-, lo cogió por los hombros. –Sé que es un adolescente y que te necesitaba, pero tú no estabas preparado para hacerte cargo de él. No podías ni cuidar de ti: Estabas hundido, ¿qué ibas a hacer con él? ¿Arrastrarlo contigo en tu miseria?-.

Killian no respondió. Sus ojos se humedecieron y tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para disimular.

-Ahora os tenéis el uno al otro. Y nos tenéis a nosotros. Además, Storybrooke es un sitio magnífico. Todo va a salir bien-, le dedicó una sonrisa. –Deja de preocuparte y empieza a vivir: Es hora de comenzar de nuevo-.


	2. Chapter 2

-Te recogeré a las 17'00h, ¿vale?-, dijo aparcando en la puerta del instituto. -¿Lo llevas todo? ¿El almuerzo?-.

-Tooodo, Killian-, contestó. –Voy a estar bien: Estoy en la clase de Henry y a primera hora tengo literatura con Mary-Margaret, ¿qué podría salir mal?-.

Sonrió y le revolvió el pelo con cariño. –Perfecto, entonces. Que tengas un buen primer día de clase-.

-Gracias. Suerte en comisaría, inspector-, le guiñó el ojo y salió del coche. Echó una ojeada y rápidamente divisó a Henry, que le hacía señas desde la entrada. Corrió hacia él, no sin antes volver a despedirse de Killian con la mano.

-Inspector…-, rió mientras observaba como Bae y Henry se saludaban y entraban en el edificio. Negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo, y se dirigió a comisaría, donde comenzaba a trabajar.

* * *

Sonrió tímidamente. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención y la presentación que había hecho su amigo, el comisario David Nolan, alabando todas sus cualidades y repasando su currículum delante de toda la comisaría, no estaba ayudando.

-Chicos, el inspector Jones es uno de los mejores policías que conozco y un gran amigo: Tratadlo bien-, concluyó el jefe. –Dicho esto, "servir y proteger". ¡Buen turno!-.

Tras un aplauso de bienvenida, cada uno se dirigió a hacer tus tareas. David se acercó al recién llegado. –Me alegro que estés aquí, colega-, dijo abrazándolo.

-David, tus agentes van a pensar que soy un superhéroe o algo así… ¡Me has sacado los colores!-.

-Eres demasiado modesto, Killian-, contestó el sargento sonriente dándole una palmada en el hombro. –Por cierto, te presento a tu nueva compañera-, cogió del brazo a una chica que pasaba por su lado, con un montón de papeles en la mano, y se la puso delante. –La inspectora Swan-.

-Encantado-, dijo el nuevo policía con una sonrisa.

La chica asintió, pero no le devolvió la sonrisa. –Sígueme, tenemos trabajo-, dijo y salió de la sala de reuniones.

Miró a David desconcertado. Su amigo se encogió de hombros. –Te aseguro que es la mejor. ¡Buen turno!-.

Corrió detrás de ella hasta que la alcanzó. –Me llamo Killian-, le tendió la mano, pero la chica no respondió a su gesto. -¿Te ayudo a llevar todo eso?-.

La inspectora negó con la cabeza sin dejar de andar. –Puedo yo sola-.

Killian se rascó detrás de la oreja sin saber qué decir. Siguió caminando a su lado en silencio hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde se encontraba el despacho que iban a compartir ambos. -Voy a ser clara contigo-, la inspectora Swan se paró en la puerta y se giró hacia él, mirándolo fijamente. –Por las mañanas no soy persona hasta que no me tomo un café. Así que si quieres caerme bien, ve a la máquina y tráeme un café solo-, ordenó entrando en el despacho, cerrando la puerta la puerta tras sí y dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

Suspiró. –Ni siquiera sé dónde está la máquina de café, Inspectora Simpática-, protestó entre dientes y se giró sobre sus pasos en busca de la codiciada bebida, a ver si así conseguía bajarle un poco los humos a su nueva compañera.

Por suerte para él, no tardó en encontrarse con un alma caritativa y conocida para él que le indicó dónde conseguir un café.

-Tranquilo, socio-, Robin sonrió. –Se hace la dura, pero no es para tanto. Además, es brillante como policía. En cuanto la conozcas un poco, verás que es buena gente-.

-Eso espero. Gracias por tu ayuda. Me voy antes de que me eche la bronca-, cogió el café con una mano y con la otra, un par de sobres de azúcar y de sacarina, porque no sabía cómo de dulce quería y salió pitando dirección su nuevo despacho.

* * *

Llamó a la puerta con suavidad y abrió. La inspectora Swan se encontraba mirando la gran pizarra que había en el interior de la habitación con cara de concentración.

-Shhhh-, dijo antes de que Killian pudiera abrir la boca. –Estoy teniendo una idea-, cogió un rotulador y apuntó "INFILTRADO" en grande en la pizarra. –Este debe ser mi café-, de nuevo no dejó que el hombre hablara, quitándole el vaso de las manos y bebiéndoselo de un trago. Cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y por primera vez en todo el rato, sonrió a un sorprendido Killian. -David se ha empeñado en asignarme un compañero pero, a mí, me gusta trabajar SOLA-, comenzó a explicar. -Estoy a punto de cerrar un caso y aún me quedan algunos cabos que atar, así que lo último que necesito es al nuevo interrumpiéndome cada dos por tres e interfiriendo en mi trabajo, ¿vale? Tú solo observa lo que hago-.

-¿Qué significa "a punto"?-, preguntó mientras se acercaba a la pizarra y miraba las anotaciones y fotos que había en ellas con curiosidad. -¿Quiénes son?-.

-¿Ves? Por eso prefiero trabajar sola-, protestó. –Necesitaría ir a por otro café para poder contártelo todo con tranquilidad, pero no tengo tiempo-, suspiró. -Las "Reinas de la Oscuridad": El trío de traficantes de drogas y blanqueo de dinero más importante de la zona. Llevo casi tres años detrás de ellas y estoy a puntos de encerrarlas a las tres-, explicó.

El hombre la miró fijamente. La expresión seria de ella lo intimidaba. -¿A punto? Es la segunda vez que lo dices, ¿qué te falta para arrestarlas?-, inquirió.

Ella señalo con el dedo la anotación que había hecho.

-¿Un infiltrado?-.

-Exacto-, sonrió maliciosamente. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Jones?-.

Killian dió un paso atrás. –Sé lo que estás pensando: Mi respuesta es no-.

-¡Aún no he dicho nada!-.

-No voy a infiltrarme. Tengo responsabilidades, ¿vale? No puedo-, dijo.

Ella maldijo entre dientes. –Solo serán un par de semanas-.

Negó con la cabeza. –No puedo dejar a Bae solo un "par de semanas": Ambos sabemos que lo que empieza como dos semanas puede convertirse en dos años. Y, por otra parte, está el hecho de poner a mi chico en peligro. Ni hablar-.

La inspectora Swan lo miró fijamente. –Nadie sospechará te ti: Eres nuevo en la ciudad y tienes cara de yonki-, dijo ella. –Eres perfecto-.

-¿Perfecto? Me he venido a este sitio, que supuestamente tiene un índice de criminalidad bajísimo, para empezar de cero. No está en mis planes infiltrarme en una operación de narcotraficantes. Hace seis meses lo hubiese hecho sin dudar, pero mi situación actual me lo impide: Ahora soy tutor legal de un niño de 14 años que me necesita. No puedo-.

-Cobarde-.

-¿Perdona?-, lanzó una triste carcajada. –No me conoces de nada y llevas toda la mañana tratándome como si fuera imbécil. No tengo por qué aguantar esto. Eres… Bah, no merece la pena discutir contigo. Me largo-, dijo abriendo la puerta, dispuesto a salir.

-Baelfire es una excusa barata. No quieres infiltrarte porque te da miedo no estar a la altura-, le reprochó.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. -Qué sabrás tú…-, contestó enfadado.

Se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente. –No eres el único que ha venido a Storybrooke en busca de una nueva vida. Ayúdame con la "Operación Reinas de la Oscuridad" y yo te ayudaré con la "Operación Cocodrilo"-.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Qué le has contado?-, preguntó enfadado, entrando en el despacho del comisario.

-¿Cómo?-, David Nolan lo miró extrañado. –Killian, tranquilízate. ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-¿QUÉ LE HAS CONTADO?-, repitió.

-¿A quién, Killian? ¿Qué le he contado a quién?-.

-¡A EMMA SWAN!-, respondió.

-¿Sobre qué?-, insistió manteniendo la calma.

Killian dio un puñetazo en la mesa. –Sobre la "Operación Cocodrilo"-.

-Ella ha borrado vuestro rastro. Le di la orden, investigó a Rumpelstinsky, lo localizó y se ha asegurado de que no os encuentre-, explicó. –Es la mejor en esto, Killian. Era la única que me podía ayudar-.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que el Cocodrilo no nos encontrará? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que ella ha hecho las cosas bien?-.

-Killian, yo revisé su trabajo cuando acabó y entonces di la orden de que te trasladaran a esta comisaría-, contestó. -¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Quiere que me infiltre en la banda esa de narcotraficantes locas que tenéis aquí-, gruñó, sentándose en una de las sillas que había cerca de la mesa del despacho.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres-.

-Me ha ofrecido información sobre la "Operación Cocodrilo" a cambio de mi ayuda. ¿Qué me estáis ocultando, David?-.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. El comisario Nolan suspiró. –Rumplestinsky se ha casado recientemente con una chica de este pueblo, Bella French. Su padre es un conocido florista de aquí y ella ha sido la bibliotecaria hasta hace dos de meses…-.

-¿ESE MISERABLE ESTÁ CASADO CON UNA CHICA DE STORYBROOKE?-, se levantó de golpe. -¿Y CUANDO IBAS A DECIRMELO?-.

-Killian, no tienes que preocuparte. Están en Talahasse: Han comenzado una nueva vida allí-, suspiró. –Parece ser que con esta chica se está rehabilitando-.

-David, ¡eso no es ninguna excusa! Ese tío puede venir en cualquier momento a la ciudad a visitar a su familia política y cruzarse con Bae-, gritó. –¿Y entonces qué, David? ¿Qué ocurre si le da por hacerle daño? ¿O secuestrarlo? ¡O qué se yo! ¡Ese hombre es un criminal!-.

-¡Déjate de paranoias, Killian! Es Storybrooke es precisamente donde estáis a salvo: No os buscará en esta ciudad-, protestó su amigo. –Además, aquí tenéis nuestra protección-.

-No quiero trabajar con la inspectora Swan-, dijo cambiando totalmente de tema.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Que no quiero trabajar con ella-.

David se levantó y se acercó a él. –Es la mejor inspectora que hay en la comisaría-, le agarró por los hombros. –Dale una oportunidad-.

-¿Una oportunidad? ¡Lleva toda la mañana tratándome como un estúpido! No soy ningún novato, David-, respondió malhumorado.

-Killian, Emma lleva trabajando en la "Operación Reinas de la Oscuridad" casi tres años-, continuó su amigo. –Si te ha pedido que te infiltres es porque se fía de ti. Le he propuesto varias veces pedir a alguien de otras divisiones y siempre se ha negado-.

-¡Me ha dicho que tengo cara de yonki!-, interrumpió. –Por no hablar de que le ha encantado que sea nuevo en la ciudad-.

-Es su forma de hacer un cumplido… En su idioma decirte que tienes cara de "yonki" significa…-.

-Significa que he leído tu currículum, tu historial y tus informes y eres el único que puede hacer esto-, ambos hombres se sobresaltaron al escuchar a Emma hablar. Había entrado tan sigilosamente que ni se habían percatado que ya llevaba allí un buen rato escuchando.

-Todo eso es información clasificada-, la amenazó con un dedo. –No tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en mi vida y menos a utilizar una antigua misión para que te ayude. Eso es chantaje-.

-Un "gracias por borrar mi rastro, Emma", hubiese sido suficiente-, lo miró fijamente. –Sé que tu situación personal es complicada, pero no eres un novato. Sabes de qué va la cosa y te aseguro que Rumpelstinsky es mucho más peligroso que las Reinas de la Oscuridad-.

-¿Y por qué te está costando tanto atraparlas?-, preguntó. Estaba muy enfadado. David, por su parte, contemplaba la escena sin intervenir: Era muy amigo de ambos, los conocía muy bien y estaba presenciando un verdadero duelo de titanes del que no iba a perderse detalle.

Emma suspiró y tragó saliva. –Porque esto es algo personal y quiero hacerlo bien-.

-¿Sabes que cuando una misión se convierte en algo personal no suele acabar bien?-, insistió el nuevo.

-Por eso quiero que tú formes parte de ella. Eres la pieza que me falta: Tienes experiencia en este tipo de misiones y no me conoces de nada, no te lo tomarás como algo personal-, frunció el ceño. –Llevo tres años buscando a la persona adecuada y, casualidades de la vida: Eres tú-.

-No, no soy yo: Tú quieres que sea yo, que es algo muy distinto. Y te equivocas: Porque no te conozco de nada, no me fio de que puedas guardarme las espaldas, por tanto, mi respuesta es no-.

Emma pestañeó un par de veces y usó el último recurso que le quedaba. -¿Qué crees que pensará Baelfire cuando se entere que no has querido ayudar a la madre del único amigo que tiene en Storybrooke ahora mismo?-, le mantuvo la mirada.

-Eso es jugar sucio-.

-Piénsalo, Jones. ¿No querrás defraudar de nuevo a tu chico, verdad?-.

Killian se giró hacia David. -¿En las manos de qué tipo de persona has puesto nuestras vidas?-.

El comisario lo miró. –En las de la única persona que puede ayudarte, socio-.

Killian miró fijamente a Emma. Los ojos verdes de ella se encontraron con los suyos. Fue entonces cuando reconoció aquella mirada y se vio reflejado en ella -¿Cómo de importante es para ti la "Operación Reinas de la Oscuridad"-, preguntó.

-Igual de importante que es para ti la "Operación Cocodrilo"-, contestó ella sin dudarlo.

El policía asintió. –Te ayudaré-, sentenció. –Eso sí, protegerás a Bae con tu vida el tiempo que dure la misión-.

-Lo protegería con mi vida aunque no te infiltrases-, contestó ella, dejándolo alucinado. La chica se encogió de hombros. –Henry no ha estado tan entusiasmado desde hace mucho tiempo y eso es gracias a él. Se lo debo-, le dedicó una sonrisa y le tendió la mano. –Sé que no hay una segunda oportunidad para causar una primera buena impresión, inspector Jones, pero, si me lo permite, me gustaría comenzar de nuevo: Inspectora Emma Swan. Será un placer trabajar con usted-.


	4. Chapter 4

Escuchó lo que le relataba Baelfire sobre su primer día de clase. Le habló de sus nuevos compañeros, las asignaturas, los profesores, de Henry, en definitiva, un poco de todo. Solo cuando Killian aparcó el coche en la puerta del Granny's, el chico se dio cuenta de que el policía había estado demasiado serio todo el camino y que, aunque le había prestado atención, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que había algo que le preocupaba.

-¿Qué tal tu día?-, preguntó sin bajarse del coche. -¿Has conocido a la madre de Henry?-.

Sonrió. –Las noticias vuelan…-, contestó.

-¿Vas a casarte con ella?-, lo miró y le guiñó un ojo. –La conocí ayer. Es… Genial-.

-Me alegra que la inspectora Swan te parezca "genial"-, suspiró. –Tenemos que hablar-.

Baelfire levantó una ceja. -¿Algún problema?-.

-Eh… No diría que sea un problema, pero nos incumbe a los dos y quiero saber tu opinión-.

-Killian, ¿qué pasa?-, insistió.

El hombre le revolvió el pelo con cariño. –Tranquilo, colega-, dijo. –La inspectora Swan me ha ofrecido un trabajo…-.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?-.

-Esa es la historia… Me ha ofrecido infiltrarme en una red de narcotraficantes-, explicó.

Bae se quedó con la boca abierta. –¡Cómo en las películas!-, dijo entusiasmado.

Killian asintió. –Más o menos… Aunque tiene un inconveniente-.

-¿Cuál?-.

-Tendré que irme unas semanas. No podremos hablar y mucho menos vernos-, tragó saliva y continuó. –Lo bueno es que Emma cuidaría de ti mientras estoy fuera, así que estarás todo el día con Henry-.

El niño se quedó en silencio y se acomodó en el asiento del coche. -¿Es peligroso?-, preguntó mirando al frente.

-Infiltrarse en una red de narcotráfico tiene su riesgo, pero según lo que me ha contado la inspectora Swan por encima, puedo asegurarte que he tenido misiones secretas peores que esta-, contestó.

-¿Volverás?-.

-Bae, ¿qué pregunta es esa?-.

Frunció el ceño. –Me prometiste que nunca me abandonarías-.

-No te estoy abandonando, Baelfire-, contestó. –Sabes que nunca lo haría-.

-Ya lo hiciste una vez: Me dejaste con los servicios sociales-, dijo alzando la voz. -¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?-.

-No sigas por ahí-, le amenazó. –No llevas razón-.

-Ah, ¿no? No quisiste quedarte conmigo-, gritó. –¡Me dejaste solo!-.

-Bae, eso no es justo…-.

–A la primera de cambio me dejaste con los servicios sociales y ahora, con Emma. Si no quieres cuidar de mí solo tienes que decírmelo. Ya soy grandecito-, dijo y salió del coche dando un portazo.

* * *

Entró en el Granny's y buscó a Henry. Lo encontró sentado con su madre en una mesa al fondo, charlando animadamente.

-¡Bae!-, lo llamó su amigo. –Ven aquí. ¿Y Killian?-.

-Fuera-, respondió de mala gana.

Emma observó al muchacho, por su cara supo que algo no iba bien y que el chico necesitaba desahogarse. –Henry, sal ir a buscar a Killian-, pidió y le hizo un gesto para que se fuera un rato. Solo cuando su hijo estaba lo suficientemente lejos, comenzó a hablar. –Pareces enfadado-.

-Lo estoy-.

-¿Y eso?-.

El chico la miró seriamente. –Por tu culpa-.

-¿Por mi culpa?-, esa respuesta sí que no se la esperaba.

-Killian trabajará para ti en una misión secreta. Se irá y me dejará solo. Otra vez-, contestó con tristeza.

-¿Y por qué tengo yo la culpa?-, insistió.

-Porque tú le has ofrecido el trabajo-, estaba casi a punto de echarse a llorar.

Emma sonrió. –No va a abandonarte-, dijo. –No creo que lo haya hecho nunca. Ni creo que lo haga-.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡No lo conoces!-, se le saltaron las lágrimas.

La mujer, que había permanecido sentada en frente del muchacho, se levantó, se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. –Es cierto, no lo conozco. Pero, sé mucho más de él de lo que te puedas imaginar. Soy policía-, sonrió.

-¿Los policías lo sabéis todo?-, preguntó incrédulo.

-Tenemos nuestros métodos para saberlo si no todo, casi todo-, volvió a sonreír. -Mira Bae, el trabajo que le he encargado a Killian es muy importante para mí. Y para Henry-, suspiró. –Y él ha estado a punto de rechazarlo por ti-, explicó. –Me ha costado toda una mañana de discusiones convencerlo. No va a abandonarte: Me ha hecho prometerle que mientras esté fuera tendré que cuidar de ti y protegerte. Otro hubiese pedido un aumento de sueldo…-.

Baelfire no contestó. Se limpió las lágrimas con las manos como pudo y agachó la cabeza.

-Sé que esto no será fácil para vosotros, pero sólo serán un par de semanas-, le dio un pañuelo de papel para que se sonara lo mocos. –Habéis venido aquí para cambiar de aires… Yo podré comenzar de nuevo cuando cierre el caso en el que Killian me va a ayudar-.

-¿Eso significa que os iréis de Storybrooke?-, preguntó.

-No lo sé…-, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Henry y a Killian acercarse. Les hizo un gesto para que se fueran a la barra. –Solo tengo claro es tu padre es el único que puede ayudarme-, se mordió el labio. Sabía que su compañero no era el padre biológico del niño, pero no tenía ni idea hasta qué punto había metido la pata nombrándolo como tal.

El chico asintió. –Has sabido elegir-, se sorbió los mocos. Ya se le había pasado el enfado y las ganas de llorar. –Es un buen poli, aunque él no quiera reconocerlo-, le devolvió la sonrisa a Emma. –Y también es un buen tipo. Ojalá fuera mi padre de verdad-.

-Te quiere como si lo fuera-, dijo Emma. -¿Sabes? Padre es aquel que te cría, que te cuida, que se preocupa por ti. Que no compartáis lazos de sangre no significa que no podáis ser padre e hijo-.

Bae asintió con la cabeza. –Tienes razón…-.

Emma se levantó, pero antes le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro. –Gracias por entenderlo, Baelfire. Tú también formas parte de la misión: Si tú no aceptases, no se podría llevar a cabo-, le guiñó el ojo. –Voy a por algo a la barra. ¿Un chocolate caliente con canela?-.

* * *

Se dirigió a la barra dónde Henry y Killian charlaban animadamente. –Creo que alguien necesita un abrazo-, miró hacia donde estaba Bae.

El hombre asintió y se dirigió, sin decir nada, hacia la mesa donde estaba Baelfire sentado. El chico, cuando lo vio acercarse, se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia Killian. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Vas a estar bien, colega-, dijo sin soltarlo. –No te dejaría con Emma si no confiara en ella-.

Bae lo miró fijamente. –No la conoces…-.

-No, no la conozco… En eso tienes razón, pero vamos a darle un oportunidad, ¿no?-, le guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa. –De acuerdo... Además, es la madre de Henry, ¿qué puede salir mal?-.


	5. Chapter 5

Le echó un vistazo y sonrió. –Pareces todo un malote-.

-Es el efecto que tiene el cuero en mi-, le guiñó un ojo. –Bien, creo que lo tengo todo: Móvil prepago, dinero suelto, identificación falsa. Tú tienes todas mis cosas, ¿no?-.

Emma asintió. –Sí, tengo tu cartera con tu documentación, la placa, las llaves de tu coche y las llaves de tu apartamento-, lo miró de nuevo de arriba abajo. –Te falta algo-.

-¿El qué?-, preguntó sorprendido.

La chica se mordió el labio. –Algo que te haga distinto-.

-¿Cómo?-.

Sonrió. –Necesitas….-, buscó en la bolsa que le había llevado con ropa y sacó algo de ella. –Esto-. Le enseño una especie de prótesis con forma de garfio.

-Estás de broma…-, la miró fijamente. –No soy el maldito "Capitán Garfio"-, protestó al ver que lo que su compañera había sacado de la mochila. –No voy a ponerme eso-.

-No es una opción, Garfio. Es una orden-, sentenció ella, dándole además, un nuevo apodo. –Es una grabadora. Quiero que no te lo quites mientras estés fuera de esta habitación-.

-Genial…-, suspiró. –Te has empeñado en ponerme las cosas difíciles-, dijo mientras se peleaba con la prótesis, que no solo era incómoda de llevar, sino que además pesaba muchísimo. Y el recubrimiento de cuero le molestaba en la muñeca. -¿Contenta?-, preguntó de mala gana una vez que había conseguido ajustar el garfio del todo.

Ella no contestó. –Grábalo todo. Te veré esta noche. Estaré aquí sobre las 11, una vez que deje a los chicos durmiendo-, suspiró. –Las Reinas de la Oscuridad estarán en el Rabbit Hole: Allí se pasan la vida. Más tarde iré a echar un vistazo. Suelo ir a menudo, así que ellas no se inmutarán. Intenta disimular cuando me veas-.

-De acuerdo-.

-Tengo que irme. Espera unos minutos antes de salir…-, dijo acercándose a la puerta. Se giró y lo miró. –Buena suerte, Killian… Y gracias-, dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras sí.

* * *

Observó el lugar con detenimiento. No parecía un antro de los que estaba acostumbrado a frecuentar en sus noches como agente de policía novato cuando llamaban a comisaría por peleas y movidas, sin embargo, tampoco le daba buena impresión. Entró y echó un vistazo rápido. Divisó a sus presas sentadas en una mesa al fondo, envueltas en una nube de humo. Sonrió y se dirigió a la mesa de al lado, que estaba libre.

Se sentó con tranquilidad y esperó al camarero. –Un ron-, pidió.

Las escuchó hablar durante un buen rato. Nada interesante. Tendría que pasar a la acción. –Mi señora-, llamó a la que tenía más cerca, aquella que era apodada como Cruella de Vil. La mujer se giró y levantó una ceja. –¿Tiene fuego?-.

Ella lo examinó y sonrió. –Depende…-.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco. –¿De qué depende, amor?-.

-Del tipo de fuego que necesites-, contestó. Sus acompañantes comenzaron a reírse.

-Ahora mismo, sólo necesito encender un cigarrillo… Quizás, después necesite otro tipo de "fuego"…-, le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa y le tendió la mano. –Garfio, a su servicio-.

-Garfio… No esperaba menos…-, respondió a su sonrisa y soltó una carcajada cuando él, le beso los nudillos al estrecharle la mano. -Si quieres nos vamos a surcar los Siete Mares, chicas he encontrado a mi hombre-, dijo girándose hacía sus amigas.

-Todo a su tiempo, amor-, entrecerró los ojos. –No me gustan las prisas-.

-¿Quieres sentarte con nosotras?-.

-Por supuesto, será un placer-, dijo levantándose y sentándose entre Cruella y Maléfica, que lo miraba con curiosidad. –Encantado de conocerlas-.

Se presentaron una a una. –Y dime, Garfio, ¿a qué te dedicas?-, preguntó Úrsula.

-A vivir-, contestó.

-Es una buena opción… Qué chico más encantador-, dijo Maléfica. -¿Y de qué vives?-.

Tragó saliva: Comenzaba lo bueno. –La verdad es que llevo unos meses dando tumbos. He llegado aquí por casualidad…-, las miró. –No sé si debería decir a qué me dedicaba antes…-.

-Oh, por favor-, insistió Cruella.

La miró seductoramente. No era posible que hubiese caído en sus redes tan fácilmente. –Digamos que era… Comerciante-, le guiñó un ojo.

-Comerciante… ¡Qué interesante!-, siguió Cruella. -¿De qué?-.

-Pociones mágicas-, contestó sin perder la sonrisa.

Las tres mujeres intercambiaron miradas. –Así que pociones mágicas, ¿eh?-, insistió Maléfica. –¿Tienes experiencia en ello?-.

-Desde que era un crío-, le guiñó un ojo. –Señoras, soy un superviviente-.

-¿Y aún sigues en el negocio?-, Úrsula empezó a mostrar cierto interés.

Garfio asintió. –Siempre y cuando obtenga beneficios-.

-Por supuesto, todo puede hablarse-, contestó Maléfica. Iba a decir algo más, pero se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica que había entrado en el bar. La mujer lanzó un gruñido. –Maldita Swan-.

El hombre, que no había perdido detalle, levantó una ceja con curiosidad. -¿Quién es esa belleza?-.

-Olvídate de ella. Es poli-, contestó Cruella.

-Son las que más me gustan-, respondió él. –Al principio son desconfiadas, pero una vez que caen… Facilitan mucho el trabajo-.

Úrsula le dio un trago a su copa. –Explícame eso-.

Garfio se encogió de hombros. –Una vez que se han enamorado, confían en ti y te hablan de su trabajo… Las operaciones antidroga son mis favoritas-.

-Creo que sé por dónde vas…-, Maléfica soltó una carcajada. –Invítala a una copa. Si eres capaz de que se tome una contigo, estás dentro: Tendrás el mismo porcentaje de ganancias que nosotras-.

-¿Tan fácil?-, levantó una ceja.

Las tres mujeres sonrieron. –Estamos hablando de Emma Swan. Viene aquí todos los días desde hace tres años-, contó Cruella. –Su novio, un policía del departamento de Armas y Bandas, murió por meter las narices donde no le llamaban. Desde entonces, ella ha intentado, sin éxito, cerrar el caso. Lástima que no tenga ninguna prueba contundente contra nosotras-.

-Hemos visto como medio pueblo intentaba ligar con ella. Su rutina siempre es la misma: Llega, se sienta en la barra, pide un whisky y durante una hora, nos observa. Nunca se termina el whisky, nunca habla con nadie. Le gruñe a todo el que se le acerca-, continuó Úrsula.

-Una chica dura-, dijo Garfio levantándose. Sin quererlo, las mujeres le habían dado un dato que él no sabía. Ahora comprendía por qué Emma se había tomado atraparlas como un asunto personal. –Confíen en mí, mis señoras. He domado fieras más peligrosas-.

* * *

Caminó hacia ella con seguridad. Se sentó a su lado, en la barra, pero no la miro. Pidió un ron al camarero y solo cuando tuvo el vaso entre sus manos, le guiñó un ojo.

-Amor, tengo un problema-, dijo poniendo su mejor cara de pena.

Emma emitió un gruñido. –Como todo el mundo-.

-Solo que el mío se soluciona rápido-, la miró fijamente. -¿Ves a aquellas señoras de allí? Me han apostado que no te tomarías una copa conmigo-.

La chica contuvo la respiración cuando Cruella la saludó con la mano burlona desde donde se encontraba sentada.

-Estoy segura que no quieres que ganen su apuesta…-.

Emma lo ignoro. –Camarero, un chupito de tequila-, pidió.

-Otro para mí-, se apresuró a decir Garfio.

Dos minutos después, ambos tenían su correspondiente vaso en la mano. Emma levantó el suyo y miró desafiante hacia donde se encontraban las Reinas de la Oscuridad. Brindó con el hombre y se bebió el tequila de un trago.

-Espero que hayas ganado tu apuesta-, dijo saltando del taburete donde estaba sentada y dejando algo de dinero en la barra. –Buena suerte-, no lo miró. Salió del Rabitt Hole satisfecha: Su plan iba a funcionar.

-Has tenido suerte-, dijo Maléfica.

-Mi señora, hay que saber ser sincero en la justa medida-, le guiñó un ojo.

Cruella sonrió. –Lo has hecho bien, Garfio-.

-Estás dentro-, añadió Úrsula. –Será un placer trabajar contigo si sigues jugando tus cartas así-.

Asintió y les dedicó una seductora sonrisa. –No se arrepentirán, mis señoras. Confíen en mí-.


	6. Chapter 6

Buscó el interruptor por toda la pared. Cuando consiguió encontrarlo y la luz se encendió, no pudo evitar soltar una maldición: La inspectora Swan estaba sentada en el sillón que había al lado de la cama, cosa que no se esperaba, ya que aún faltaba un buen rato para las once, hora a la que habían quedado.

-Llegas pronto-, dijo una vez repuesto del susto inicial, mientras intentaba quitarse la cazadora.

-He traído la cena…-, comentó. –¿Necesitas ayuda?-, preguntó automáticamente al ver que Killian tenía problemas con el garfio.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. –Está todo controlado-, contestó consiguiendo liberarse de la chaqueta de cuero.

Emma lo observó con curiosidad. El policía parecía cansado y en la muñeca izquierda, a la altura donde llevaba el garfio implantado, tenía sangre.

-Eh, tienes una herida… Ahí-, le señaló con el dedo. –Buscaré algo para curarla. Debe haber un botiquín en el baño-, dijo saltando del sillón.

Fue a contestar, pero no le dio tiempo: La chica ya venía con el botiquín de emergencias en la mano.

-Remángate la camisa-.

-Swan, no es necesario. En serio-, intentó escaquearse.

-Jones, es necesario. Déjame ver-, se acercó con cuidado y examinó la herida. –Tengo que quitar esto-, dijo tirando del garfio y dejando por fin su mano libre de nuevo. Tuvo que abrirla y cerrarla un par de veces para desentumecerla. –Te voy a curar esto y te vendaré bien la mano para que mañana no te haga daño, ¿vale?-.

Killian suspiró. –De acuerdo… Eh, eso duele-, hizo intentó de zafarse de su compañera al notar que ella le limpiaba la herida con alcohol, pero Emma no le soltó la mano.

-No seas quejica, pirata-, sonrió. –Toda la grabación que has hecho me ha llegado ya. Bendito WIFI-.

-Emma…-.

-¿Si?-.

El hombre escogió bien sus palabras. –Me he metido en esto, pero realmente, no me has dado muchos detalles de la historia… Y me dijiste que era algo personal, ¿se puede saber por qué?-.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Mientras menos sepas, mejor-, dijo terminando de vendar la herida.

-Pero…-.

-No insistas, Killian-.

-No es justo-.

-Hay tantas cosas que no son justas en esta vida…-, contestó ella, mirándolo fijamente.

-Somos compañeros…-, siguió él.

-¿Y qué? Te estoy diciendo que mientras menos sepas, mejor. Es por tu bien-.

-¿Por mi bien? ¿Por mi bien? ¿Ahora piensas en lo que me va bien? Cenar con Bae mientras me cuenta qué tal le ha ido el día, eso sí que estaría bien, no aquí en una misión de la que no sé prácticamente nada-, protestó.

-Que te den, Jones. Ahora estás bajo mis órdenes y soy yo la que decide qué debes saber y qué no, ¿entedido?-, dijo malhumorada. –Te veré mañana. Ahí te dejo la cena: Que te aproveche-, dicho esto, se fue dando un portazo.

* * *

Se sentó en la cama. Estaba agotado, hambriento y le dolía el brazo a rabiar: Entre la herida de la muñeca y el dolor muscular por el peso de la prótesis, casi no podía moverlo.

Maldijo mil veces haber insistido a su compañera para que le contara más cosas sobre la misión que acababan de empezar. Se había dado cuenta que detrás de la fachada de chica dura, la inspectora Swan estaba tan rota como él. Quizás por eso lo había escogido: Se parecían más de lo que ellos creían, compartían el dolor por la pérdida de alguien querido mientras trabajaban y, aunque no quisieran reconocerlo, la sed de venganza. Estaba claro que no había sido una mera coincidencia: Emma le había tenido que investigar para poder borrar su rastro, lo sabía todo sobre él. Se habría visto reflejada y por eso lo había elegido.

Después de cenar reflexionó el siguiente paso que iba a dar. Tenía que arriesgarse: Podría salir muy bien. Se sacó un papel del bolsillo y marcó el número de teléfono que había escrito en él.

* * *

-¿Has estado con él? ¿Está bien?-, preguntó Bae preocupado. Había escuchado a Emma llegar y había salido rápidamente de su habitación.

-¿Aún sigues despierto? ¡Mañana tienes clase!-.

-Ya me voy a dormir, solo quería saber si estaba bien-.

La mujer asintió. -¿Quieres llamarlo por teléfono?-.

-¿Se puede hacer eso? Pensaba que…-.

Emma se sacó un móvil del bolsillo. –Hoy lo haremos. Mañana no te puedo prometer nada-, marcó un número y le pasó el teléfono al chico. –Estaré en mi habitación. Cuando acabes de hablar devuélvemelo, ¿vale?-.

Bae la abrazó. –¡Gracias!-, dijo mientras esperaba impaciente a que Killian respondiera a la llamada.

Se sobresaltó al oír el teléfono. En el silencio de la calle y a punto de llegar a su destino, no esperaba una llamada.

-¿Qué quieres?-, preguntó de mala gana.

-¿Killian? ¡Hola!-.

Un escalofrío le recorrió las entrañas. –¡Bae! ¿Qué tal colega?-.

-¡Emma me ha dejado llamarte!-, explicó el pequeño emocionado. –Dice que para mañana no me puede prometer nada, pero que hoy sí. ¿Sabes? He hecho el examen de matemáticas esta mañana, ¡me ha salido genial!-.

-Eh, ¡eso es una noticia estupenda!-, sonrió. -¿Sabes? Te he echado de menos hoy-.

-¡Y yo a ti! Cuando vuelvas tenemos que ir a un sitio nuevo a comer helado. Hemos ido con Regina y Robin… Impresionante. ¡Tienen un montón de sabores!-.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien?-.

-Sí, sí-.

-Recuerda que si te encuentras mal o necesitas algo puedes confiar en Emma, ¿vale?-, pestañeó un par de veces. –Oye, ¿puedes decirle que se ponga?-.

-¿A quién? ¿A Emma? Sí, espera, voy a buscarla. Se ha ido a su habitación, me ha dicho que cuando terminara de hablar le devolviera el teléfono-, contó. –Emma, ¿puedo pasar? Killian quiere hablar contigo-, preguntó desde el pasillo. Escuchó como la mujer le decía que pasara.

-Colega, es hora de que te vayas a la cama. Descansa, campeón. Hablamos en otro momento-.

-Adiós, Killian, ¡ten cuidado!-, se despidió y le pasó el teléfono a la inspectora. –Buenas noches, Emma-, dijo saliendo de la habitación.

La mujer esperó unos segundos antes de hablar. -¿Inspector Jones?-, dijo seriamente.

-Inspectora Swan…-, suspiró. –Gracias por dejar que Bae me llame-.

Se relajó y sonrió. -Tu chico estaba despierto y bastante preocupado por ti. He pensado que os iría bastante bien hablar… Hoy ha sido la toma de contacto: Aún no te habrán pinchado el teléfono, pero, una vez que lo hagan, no puedo prometerte contacto con Bae. Son bastante cautelosas, así que ya estarán buscando información sobre ti-, explicó.

-Lo sé…-, suspiró. –Oye, siento haberte insistido tanto antes… Yo…-.

-No te preocupes. Sé qué tendría que contarte muchas cosas, pero no puedo Killian… No quiero meterte en más problemas-, contestó. –Es mejor así-.

-Está bien. Tú mandas-.

Se mordió el labio. No esperaba que él la comprendiera, cosa que le causó una grata sorpresa. -Será mejor que te vayas a dormir. Buenas noches, Jones-.

-Buenas noches, Swan…-, susurró. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y siguió caminando. Sabía que estaba jugándolo todo a una carta, pero tenía una oportunidad y no iba a perderla.

* * *

No durmió bien. Había tenido pesadillas durante toda la noche y cuando sonó el despertador, su primer impulso fue apagarlo, darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo. Sin embargo, el mensaje de texto que le llegó hizo que cambiara de opinión.

"Tenemos que hablar. Te espero donde siempre". Saltó de la cama, despertó a los chicos y, mientras se vestía, llamó a Regina para que le hiciera el favor de llevar a Henry y a Bae al instituto. No sabía si preocuparse o no, pero tardó solo 10 minutos en llegar a la habitación de Killian en Granny's.

-¿Qué ocurre?-, preguntó visiblemente alarmada.

Él sonrió. –Tenemos trabajo esta noche-.

-¿Cómo?-, su cara se iluminó.

-Cruella ha contactado conmigo. Esta noche llegará un cargamento de droga al puerto y seré el intermediario-, explicó.

Emma saltó de alegría. -¿En serio?-.

-Quiero que escojas a dos agentes más y montéis el puesto de vigilancia en la ubicación que te voy a enviar más tarde. No quiero más apoyo policial que ese: Haremos esto a mi manera-, dijo. -Esto ha sido demasiado fácil y no quiero poneros en peligro-.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? ¿Cómo han contactado contigo tan rápido? ¿Te han pedido algo a cambio?-, inquirió.

Evitó mirarla a los ojos. –Digamos que a veces hay que recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos para conseguir lo que uno quiere… El fin justifica los medios, ¿no?-.

-Jones, llevas un día de misión… ¿Qué has hecho?-.

El hombre suspiró y agachó la cabeza. –Ir a por Cruella-.


	7. Chapter 7

Se quedó con la boca abierta. –¿Ir a por Cruella?-, murmuró. -¿Te la has tirado?-.

Killian le dedicó una sonrisa malévola, pero no contestó.

-¡Eres idiota!-, comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación como una leona enjaulada. -¡No tienes ni idea de lo que esa tía es capaz de hacer!-, cada vez se estaba poniendo más nerviosa. –¡Está loca! ¿Y si se da cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Oh, Dios mío, estamos en un lío… ¡Lo que me faltaba!-.

El hombre, que la miraba fijamente, se encogió de hombros. –Ni siquiera he respondido a tu pregunta y ya estás sacando conclusiones…-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-¿Crees que soy tan estúpido para acostarme con Cruella?-, le guiñó un ojo. –Reconozco que es muy atractiva para la edad que tiene pero, ¿sabes? Ahora no estoy en el mercado-.

La cara de Emma pasó del blanco de la pared al rojo de un tomate. Su impulsividad le había jugado una mala pasada. Killian soltó una carcajada al ver el suspiro de alivio de la chica.

-No bromees-, amenazó ella. –No tiene ninguna gracia-, dijo dándole un empujón.

Casi se cae, la reacción de su compañera lo había pillado por sorpresa. -¿Qué pasa, Swan? ¿Qué haces?-, preguntó sin entender a qué venía ese empujón.

La inspectora no supo que decir. Se mordió el labio para intentar no llorar, pero no tuvo éxito.

-¿Swan?-, Killian se acercó a ella. –¿Estás llorando? Te recuerdo que casi me caes del empujón que me has dado…-.

-¿QUIERES CALLARTE UN MOMENTO?-, le gritó y se giró, dándole la espalda.

El policía suspiró. La dejó que se desahogara durante un par de minutos y se volvió a acercar a la chica. Sabía que continuaba llorando por cómo se convulsionaban sus hombros.

-Si no me explicas lo que pasa, no puedo ayudarte, amor…-, dijo preocupado. –Vamos, cuéntame-.

Se sorbió los mocos y se limpió las lágrimas con el puño. -¿Recuerdas que te investigué? Leí todo lo que había sobre ti. Sé lo que pasó con Milah, cómo te involucraste con ella y lo echaste todo a perder-.

-¿Piensas que me involucraré con Cruella, la cagaré y echaré tu trabajo a perder?-, preguntó levantando una ceja e intentando no ser borde. Le había dolido el comentario que acababa de hacer. –¿Entonces para qué me ofreciste este trabajo si desde el primer momento no te has fiado de mí?-.

-No es eso Killian-, intentó explicar. –No es eso…-.

Negó con la cabeza. Sabía que ella estaba nerviosa y que no iba a ser capaz de decir nada coherente. –Conocí a Milah mucho antes de infiltrarme en la Operación Cocodrilo: Estaba enamorado de ella hasta las trancas cuando comencé la misión-, le pasó un brazo por los hombros. –Sabía que no tenía una vida fácil, que era una superviviente y que estaba casada, pero no quería saber nada de su marido. No tenía ni idea hasta qué punto estaba involucrada con Gold. Yo solo sabía que no era feliz y que estaba intentando comenzar de nuevo. Cuando me di cuenta de dónde estaba metida, ya era tarde. Sin embargo, no me delató: Me salvó la vida. La bala que la mató iba para mí-, le contó. –Mis superiores estaban informados: Fueron ellos los que me dieron la espalda cuando pedí ayuda. Les dije que metieran a Bae y a Milah en un programa de protección de testigos y los quitasen de en medio, pero no lo hicieron-.

Emma volvió a sollozar. –No… No lo sabía…-.

-El historial no lo dice todo…-, forzó una sonrisa. –Quisieron darle la vuelta a la tortilla para no comprometerse… La noche en la que ocurrió todo yo estaba con Milah y con Bae en mi piso franco. Gold se suponía que estaba de viaje, pero alguien me delató y él cambio de planes-, tragó saliva y suspiró. -Llegó a mi casa hecho una fiera y todo ocurrió muy rápido: Me disparó, Milah se interpuso y le dio a ella. Yo saqué a Bae del piso y le dije que corriera a comisaría. Cuando me volví a por Milah, el apartamento estaba ardiendo. Vi a Gold entre las llamas, fui a por él, forcejeamos y me apuñaló en el estómago. Me pegó un empujón y saltó por la ventana. Lo último que recuerdo es buscar a Milah entre el humo y desmayarme. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haberme despertado en el hospital lleno de cables-.

-¿Qué pasó con Bae? ¿Cómo conseguiste su custodia?-, preguntó.

-A Bae no lo volví a ver hasta un mes después. Yo seguía en el hospital: Había tenido complicaciones en la recuperación y no me habían dado el alta. Vino con una asistente social, que me ofreció la posibilidad de adoptarlo. Él lo había pedido-, explicó. –Pero me negué. No estaba en mi mejor momento: La mujer que amaba acababa de morir, la misión en la que trabajaba se había ido al garete… No podía cuidar de mí mismo, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo de un niño? Estuvo cuatro meses dando tumbos en diferentes familias de acogida. Hace unos seis meses me lo encontré de casualidad. Hacía poco que los médicos me habían dado permiso para comenzar a hacer un poco de deporte. Estaba dando un paseo por el parque y él se chocó conmigo: Se había escapado de su última casa de acogida-, se encogió de hombros. –No podía dejar que su vida se fuera al traste como se estaba yendo la mía así que lo cogí del brazo, lo llevé a servicios sociales y pedí su adopción. Como la había rechazado en un primer momento, tuve que entrar en la lista de posibles adoptantes, hacer varias entrevistas… Todo se ha alargado hasta hace un mes. Por eso aún estamos adaptándonos… Ha sido un año horrible… Aunque desde hace seis meses que empecé a luchar por la adopción de Bae para mí las cosas cambiaron: Tenía algo por lo que seguir viviendo-.

-¿Y con Gold? ¿No lo buscaron?-, quiso saber.

-Hicieron como que no había pasado nada. El tío cabrón se había esfumado y mi casa, con toda la documentación que había recogido, se había quemado y no tenía nada contra él. Con lo cual, caso "cerrado"-, suspiró. –Además, lleva casi un año inactivo-.

-Pero yo lo encontré y no me resultó difícil-.

-Retiraron los cargos contra él: Es un hombre libre-, gruñó. –Le pedí a David que lo investigara porque no lo quería cerca y porque tenía la esperanza de que metiera la pata y poder pillarlo… Pero se ve que no va a ser fácil-.

Emma asintió. –Seguro que acaba desviándose. Y entonces, estaremos ahí para cogerlo con las manos en la masa-.

-Vaya… Te veo optimista…-.

Sonrió. –Tú me estás ayudando. Te debo una-, le guiñó un ojo. –Pero, por favor, no hagas locuras: No quiero que te pase nada-.

-Inspectora Swan, estoy viendo que tiene corazón: ¡Se preocupa por mí!-, rió. –¡Yo que pensaba que me odiaba!-.

Ella volvió a ponerse roja. –A veces eres odioso, pero no te guardo rencor, tranquilo-, sonrió. –Aunque no te emociones, si tengo que abofetearte, lo haré-.

Killian asintió. –Reconoce que te has puesto un poco celosa…-.

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? Anda, deja de soñar, Jones-, protestó y miró el reloj. -¿Has visto lo tarde que es? Aún no tenemos nada preparado para esta noche y ni siquiera me has dicho por qué Cruella se ha puesto en contacto contigo-.

-Qué terca eres...-, la miró fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa. –Cuando la conocí la estuve observando. Intentó ligar conmigo nada más cruzar las primeras palabras, así que vi un filón que tenía que aprovechar. Anoche aproveché, la invité a un gin tonic y la estuve escuchándo durante dos horas: Me habló de estupideces. Hasta se empeñó en pintarme los ojos. Decía que me favorecería el contraste del negro con el color azul de mis preciosos ojos-le guiñó un ojo seductoramente. –Lo malo es que la pintura esa no salía con nada anoche… Me he levantado como un mapache esta mañana-.

-¿En serio? Me hubiese encantado ver tu cara de mapache esta mañana-, Emma visiblemente más relajada comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. –Eres sorprendente, Jones…-.

-Se sentía sola: Necesitaba que alguien la escuchara un rato… Y a nosotros nos ha venido muy bien-.

-Ya te digo… Has sabido manejar la situación-, suspiró. –Me sorprendes gratamente, "Garfio"-.

-¿Eso es un cumplido?-, sonrió. –Vamos mejorando…-.

–¡No seas tonto!-, desvió la mirada. –Si tú y yo nos llevamos bien…-.

Killian soltó una carcajada. –Bueno… El comienzo no ha sido idílico, pero, poco a poco, Swan. Conseguiré ganarme tu confianza-, la retó.

-Yo confío en ti… Simplemente, no lo demuestro tan fácilmente como tú…-.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me guardas las espaldas?-.

Ella sonrió. –Tenemos trabajo…-.

-Vamos, Swan… No seas aguafiestas-.

Suspiró. –Eres muy pesado, ¿sabes? Por supuesto que te guardo las espaldas, ¿qué te creías?-, lo miró fijamente y durante unos segundos se quedó perdida en la mirada azul cielo del hombre. –Y ahora, si me disculpas, se nos echa el tiempo encima-, dijo rompiendo el contacto visual.

-Aguafiestas…-.

-Jones…-, advirtió.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…-, dijo poniéndose manos a la obra y comenzando a planear junto a ella los pasos a seguir para esa noche.


	8. Chapter 8

David silbó al verla.

-¿Dónde vas así vestida?-, preguntó en tono burlón cuando la vio aparecer con minifalda y tacones.

Ella bufó y cerró la puerta del furgón de un portazo, acomodándose junto a Robin, que intentaba disimular la risa.

-Se llama "trabajo en cubierto". La ropa es de Ruby-, explicó.

-Ya decía yo…-, murmuró Robin. –No me parecías tú muy de minifaldas-.

-¿Los niños están en tu casa?-, dijo cambiando totalmente de tema.

El hombre asintió. –Han llegado cuando yo iba saliendo-.

-Estupendo…-, suspiró. –¿Creéis que saldrá bien?-.

-¡Claro que saldrá bien, Emma!-, la animó David. –Está todo bien atado, tenemos varias opciones de actuación y Killian está dentro. ¡No hay nada por lo que preocuparse!-.

Robin le dio una palmada en la espalda. –Y tienes el mejor equipo de apoyo-, le guiñó un ojo. –Relájate y disfruta: Las Reinas de la Oscuridad están casi acabadas-.

* * *

Los dos hombres intentaron distraer a la chica mientras llegaban al sitio cuya ubicación les había enviado Killian. Una vez instalados en un lugar poco transitado pero lo suficientemente cerca del almacén donde se iban a realizar los intercambios de drogas, Emma comenzó a dar órdenes.

-Jones ya está dentro-, dijo. –Yo voy a estar vigilando fuera. En cuanto salga nuestro objetivo, lo seguiré, esperaré que se aleje y en cuanto esté fuera del perímetro lo arrestaré-.

-¿Te has puesto el auricular y el micro?-, preguntó Robin, mientras trabajaba con el ordenador. Habían conseguido poner algunas cámaras y micros dentro del almacén para grabar todo lo que ocurriese en el interior y estaba intentarlo sintonizarlo. –¡Voilà! Ahí los tenemos-.

La mujer sonrió. –Me voy fuera. Id informándome de todo-.

* * *

Tenía una posición privilegiada, los chicos ya habían hecho la prueba de sonido y todo funcionaba a la perfección. Esperó impaciente hasta que oyó el sonido de unos tacones acercarse. Se giró con cuidado para poder ver quién era. Le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Chicos, es Bella. ¡Es Bella!-, avisó a sus compañeros. –¡Mierda!-.

* * *

Killian había colocado un micrófono y una cámara en el almacén y se había situado estratégicamente de forma que sus compañeros pudieran oír y ver cómo se desarrollaba el pago del cargamento de droga. Sin embargo, él no llevaba ni auricular ni micrófono para poder saber qué ocurría fuera.

Se sorprendió al ver entrar a una chica. La observó detenidamente: Caminaba con inseguridad, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Ga… Garfio?-, tartamudeó.

El hombre asintió, pero no dijo nada.

-Yo… Creo que no me han seguido…-.

-Te daré ahora la mitad del dinero-, explicó. -El resto se lo daré a tu jefe cuando tenga toda la mercancía-.

A cambio del dinero, ella le dio una bolsa. Garfio la abrió para comprobar que, efectivamente, había droga dentro. –El… El resto está… Está en el barco. Amarre 8. Nos vemos allí dentro de…. Dentro de una hora-.

* * *

-Amarre 8-, David buscó la localización. –En una hora estaremos allí. Si nos damos prisa podemos asaltar el barco y esperarlas dentro…-.

-Hay que prevenir a Killian: Rumpelstinsky puede estar por aquí-, dijo Emma, que lo había escuchado por el auricular.

Esperó que la chica saliera del almacén y se adentró en él sigilosamente. Killian lo estaba recogiendo todo apresuradamente, pero no pudo evitar dedicarle un silbido cuando la vio.

-Madre mía, amor, ¡quién te ha visto y quién te ve! ¿Dónde vas así vestida?-, sonrió. –¡Espero que no tengas que correr con esos taconazos!-.

-Cierra la boca, Garfio-.

-Amarre número 8. Allí estará todo y con un poco de suerte hasta mis jefas-, explicó. –No tengo mucho tiempo: Cruella me espera en el Rabbit Hole. La entrega se hará dentro de una hora-.

-La chica que ha venido a hacer la entrega es Bella French, la mujer de…-.

-Rumpelstinsky-, se había puesto pálido.

-¿Qué hacemos?-, preguntó Emma.

-Seguir con el plan-.

-¿Y si te reconoce?-, la mujer se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Ese es mi problema-, la miró fijamente. –Necesito un favor-.

-Tú dirás-.

-Pon a los chicos a salvo: Enciérralos en comisaria si hace falta. No es necesario explicarte el por qué, ¿verdad?-.

Ella no contestó, simplemente lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Todo va a salir bien, Swan. Confía en mi-, le dijo al oído antes de separarse de ella. –Seguimos con el plan acordado-.

-Cuídate, Killian-.

-Eso haré-, se dirigió a la puerta. –Por cierto, deberías ir más veces vestida así a la oficina: Estás rompedora-, le guiñó un ojo, antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la calle.

-Tus ganas-, contestó Emma, a sabiendas de que él no la había escuchado, saliendo del almacén y yendo hacia donde estaban David y Robin. Empezaba la "diversión".

 **Nota de la Autora:** _ **Vuelvo después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Perdonadme pero entre la falta de tiempo y el que no me estaba gustando del todo cómo había planteado algunas cosas, no veía el momento de sentarme a escribir. Ahora creo que todo concuerdo mejor. El hecho de borrar la historia y publicarla de nuevo es simplemente porque soy torpe. Muchísimas gracias por leer. Intentaré ser más constante publicando ahora que ya sí me gusta el rumbo que ha tomado mi historia.**_

 _ **Sin más, nos leemos. Saludos,**_

 _ **Hawaiana.**_

 _ **PD: Tomatazos, críticas, propuestas... En el botoncito de "review"**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡Un nuevo capítulo!**_

 _ **Aviso a navegantes, aunque este fic está catalogado como M, este cap puede resultar "violento".**_

 _ **Espero que os guste y os agradezco que lo leais.**_

 _ **Os recuerdo que los personajes de OAUT no me pertenecen. Y como siempre digo: Tomatazos, aplausos, críticas, etc, al botón de "review".**_

 _ **Besotes,**_

 _ **Hawaina.**_

–Esto no lo tenías en Nashville, ¿eh?-, preguntó Henry con curiosidad mientras paseaban por el muelle.

Bae negó con la cabeza. –¡Que va!-, sonrió. –Este sitio es genial, ¡jamás había visto tantos barcos juntos!-, se quedó pensativo. –Bueno sí, aquella vez que fui con mi madre y con Killian a navegar… ¿Sabes que Killian tenía un barco?-.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué hizo con él?-.

-Lo vendió para poder adoptarme-, explicó con tristeza. -Como al principio no se pudo hacer cargo de mí, entré en el sistema de adopciones: Tuvo que pagar un montón de dinero para que yo pudiera irme a vivir con él-, le costaba hablar de aquello. –Era un barco genial. Había pertenecido a su familia durante varias generaciones y era casi una pieza de museo, pero su hermano y él lo habían restaurado y era una maravilla cuando se adentraba en alta mar-.

-¿Tenía nombre?-.

-¡Claro! ¡Todos los barcos tienen nombre!-, contestó. –Se llamaba "Jolly Roger"-.

-Jo, ¡qué guay!-.

-Cuando sea mayor, ahorraré y le compraré un barco nuevo-, dijo Bae convencido. –Y te invitaremos a navegar, verás que bien nos lo pasamos-.

Tan entusiasmados iban charlando que no se dieron cuenta que un hombre llevaba ya un rato siguiéndolos.

* * *

Rumpelstinsky había salido a dar un paseo por el puerto mientras esperaba que Bella regresase. Lo que nunca había imaginado era que iba a encontrar a su hijo caminado por allí. El niño iba tan entusiasmado charlando con otro chiquillo que ni siquiera lo había visto.

Escuchó atentamente la conversación: Estaban hablando del maldito Killian y su hijo pensaba comprarle un barco cuando fuera mayor. Odiaba a aquel hombre: No solo le había arrebatado a su hijo, sino que había estado a punto de meterlo en la cárcel. Sonrió maliciosamente, iba a vengarse de Killian Jones. Iba a vengarse de aquel imbécil y de camino, iba a acabar con su pasado y a terminar de destrozarle la vida a su peor enemigo.

* * *

-Te está sonando el teléfono-, indicó Bae.

-Es mi madre-, dijo Henry mirando la pantalla y descolgando. –¡Hola, mamá! Estamos dando un paseo por el puerto, Bae no lo había visto aún... Pero, ¡si todavía es temprano y hoy no tenemos deberes! ¿Cómo? ¿Rumpelstinsky? Vaaale-, se giró hacia su amigo, separándose el auricular del teléfono. –Mi madre dice que tenemos que volver a casa de Regina-.

No había terminado de hablar cuando Bae gritó. –¡CORRE HENRY!-, tirando del brazo de su amigo. Acaba de ver a Rumpelstinsky. Estaban en peligro.

* * *

-Están en problemas-, dijo Emma mirando a David preocupada. –Bae ha gritado y he escuchado con han salido corriendo pero a mi hijo debe de habérsele caído el teléfono-.

-¿Baelfire te coge el teléfono?-, preguntó su jefe.

-No. David, están en problemas-.

-Avisa a Robin, vamos para el puerto YA-.

* * *

El teléfono de Killian comenzó a vibrar, avisándolo de que tenía un nuevo sms. Miró la pantalla disimuladamente y aunque intentó que no se le notara, su cara cambió de color y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

-¿Garfio, estás bien?-, preguntó Cruella.

-Sí, sí, estoy perfectamente-, mintió, forzando una sonrisa.

-Tienes mala cara-.

-No es nada. Estoy algo cansado, eso es todo. No te preocupes-, le guiñó un ojo. –Deberíamos irnos, es casi la hora-.

-Las chicas están esperándome en la esquina de la tienda de ultramarinos, vamos a su encuentro-, dijo mientras apuraba su tercer gin-tonic.

-Por supuesto-.

"Niños. Rumpelstinsky. Peligro", resonaba en su cabeza. No necesitaba nada más para saber que Bae y Henry estaban en problemas. Cruella no paraba de hablar y él era incapaz de prestarle atención, imposible cuando sabía que los chicos no estaban a salvo.

* * *

-Sigue corriendo Henry-, Bae tiraba de su amigo mientras Rumpelstinsky les pisaba los talones. Giró una esquina y sin querer, se metieron en un callejón sin salida. Buscó un lugar por el que escaparse, pero no tenía solución: Estaban atrapados. Se puso delante de Henry para protegerlo.

-Baelfire, huir de tu propio padre… No te eduqué así-, el hombre se acercó al niño y le propinó una bofetada.

Se le saltaron las lágrimas de dolor. –Tú no eres mi padre-, contestó enfadado.

-¿Ah, no?-, volvió a golpearlo. –Entonces, ¿quién soy?-.

Bae levantó la cabeza y lo miró desafiante. Le sangraba el labio, pero no le importó. Notó como Henry temblaba detrás de él. –No te conozco. Tú no eres mi padre-, dijo. –Mi padre se llama Killian Jones-.

Rumpelstinsky perdió el control. Iba a darle su merecido a ese mocoso. Comenzó a pegarle, escuchó como el otro niño que su hijo se había empeñado en proteger gritaba desesperado y se le echaba encima. Se lo quitó de un empujón y lo estampó contra la pared. Baelfire se había caído al suelo. Siguió dándole patadas y golpeándolo. De nuevo, Henry volvió a arremeter contra él. Esta vez, le dio un mordisco en el brazo y una patada en la espinilla con todas sus fuerzas, que pillaron al hombre totalmente desprevenido, lo que le dio unos segundos de ventaja. Suficientes para coger a su amigo y sacarlo del callejón.

* * *

Bae se había desmayado. Pesaba mucho más que Henry, ya que era más alto, sin embargo, con el subidón de adrenalina que llevaba, este último no se dio ni cuenta. Lo arrastró con todas su fuerzas mientras gritaba desesperado pidiendo ayuda. Una chica salió a su encuentro.

-Ayúdanos, por favor-, suplicó tirando de su amigo.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?-, preguntó preocupada al ver al chico que estaba inconsciente. -¿Henry?-.

-¡Bella!-, gritó aliviado al reconocer a la bibliotecaria. –Un hombre nos está persiguiendo… Es peligroso-.

La muchacha miró a su alrededor. Entonces lo vio. Rumpelstinsky corría hacia ellos hecho una fiera.

Se interpuso entre su marido y los chicos, pero no fue suficiente. Se la llevó por delante y la apartó de un empujón. Bella se repuso rápidamente y comenzó a forcejear con él, mientras le gritaba a Henry que se marchara de allí.

* * *

-¡David, ACELERA!-, gritó, mientras el policía conducía por el puerto esquivando obstáculos. Emma intuía que estaban cerca. –¡ALLÍ!-, señaló con el dedo.

Desde el asiento del copiloto y sin bajarse del coche, no dudó en disparar. Podía haber herido a Bella, que seguía intentando evitar que el hombre siguiera golpeando a los chicos, pero tenía una puntería de francotiradora, por lo que una sola bala le basto para reducir a su enemigo sin hacer daño a nadie más. Robin se tiró a esposar a Rumpelstinsky mientras David y ella fueron a por los niños.

Abrazó a Henry, que lloraba desconsolado, aliviada. David cogió a Baelfire y lo montó en el coche. –Emma, ¡me lo llevo al hospital!-.

-Henry, Robin. Acompañad a David y pedid refuerzos-, ordenó. –Bella, conmigo-.

* * *

No paraba de mirar el reloj. El momento de la recogida de mercancía se acercaba y él cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso. No solo porque no sabía que había ocurrido con Bae y con Henry, además, la entrega de droga iba a hacer el propio Rumpelstinsky y no sabía cómo iba a manejar la situación.

A su lado las Reinas de la Oscuridad charlaban animadamente, ajenas, por suerte, a sus preocupaciones.

* * *

El puerto estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Si bien era cierto que era la primera vez que iba, ya que desde que había llegado hacía menos de una semana no había podido acercarse, los puertos solían ser más bulliciosos y más en primavera, cuando comenzaba a hacer buen tiempo y los días eran más largos, sin embargo, el silencio reinaba. A medida que se acercaban al amarre 8 se iba encontrando más incómodo.

* * *

Por fin, encontraron el lugar. Un enorme yate, que se mecía con el movimiento del agua pareció ante sus ojos.

-Tú primero-, dijo Maléfica.

Subió a la embarcación seguido de las mujeres. Paseó por la cubierta y se adentró en el interior del navío.

La luz se encendió de repente. Antes ellos se encontraba Emma, apuntándolos con su arma, mientras que a su lado, un inconsciente Rumpelstinsky estaba atado a una silla.

–No deis un paso más o disparo-, amenazó.

-No te atreverás-, respondió Úrsula. Las Reinas de la Oscuridad desenfundaron sus armas también.

Killian sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal la notar que el cañón de la pistola de Maléfica, que era la que estaba justo detrás de él, se posaba en su nuca.

-Si dispara, inspectora Swan, Killian Jones está muerto-, sentenció Cruella con una sonrisa.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo :-)**_

 _ **Espero que os guste.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer,**_

 _ **Hawaiana.**_

Emma estaba paralizada. Sabía que si daba un paso en falso, Maléfica no dudaría en volarle la cabeza a Killian.

-Swan, tira el arma-, ordenó Úrsula.

-De acuerdo, pero con una condición-, miró a Killian. –Él se va-.

Las Reinas de la Oscuridad comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. –No estás en situación de poner condiciones, querida-, gruñó Cruella. –Tira el arma. Tira el arma o tu amigo saldrá de aquí sí, pero con los pies por delante. Y sería realmente una lástima… Jamás he visto unos ojos tan azules y una sonrisa tan endemoniadamente sexy-.

La inspectora suspiró. Puso su pistola en el suelo y le dio una patada, enviándola a los pies de Úrsula.

-Muy bien, señorita Swan-, dijo ésta burlona. –Ahora, los dos, de rodillas con las manos en la espalda-.

Ambos policías acataron las órdenes de las tres mujeres y mientras Maléfica y Cruella los inmovilizaban, Úrsula puso en marcha el motor del barco y comenzaron a navegar.

Cruella sonrió satisfecha. –Jamás pensé que podría verte así, Emma-, se acercó a la chica, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos y los pies atados, y la miró fijamente. Le dio una bofetada. –Tan débil, tan indefensa. No saldrás de aquí con vida-.

-Te meterán en la cárcel-.

-¡Já! ¡Qué ingenua!-, volvió a abofetearla. –Te mataré, Emma Swan. Te mataré y te tiraré al mar. Para cuando te encuentren, si es que lo hacen, estaremos tan lejos de aquí que no podrán inculparnos-.

-Sabes que la policía estaba avisada, ¿verdad Cruella?-, preguntó Killian en un intento de distraerla. –No tardaran en encontrarnos-.

-¿Quién te crees que soy, Jones?-, se fue hacia él y rodeó la silla donde estaba sentado, poniéndose detrás. –Creo que ya me has subestimado lo suficiente-, lo cogió del pelo y lo obligó a mirarla, girándole el cuello. –Te vi entrar en comisaría el lunes por la mañana. Fíjate, nunca salgo de casa antes del mediodía, pero me apetecía pasear… Y entonces te vi. Unos ojos tan azules como los tuyos son muy difíciles de olvidar, querido. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme que al día siguiente ibas a aparecer en el Rabbit Hole y te presentarías como "Garfio"?-, negó con la cabeza. –Gran error-.

Killian no contestó. La mujer lo estaba provocando y no iba a entrar en su juego. Miró impotente a Emma, cuyas mejillas estaban surcadas por lágrimas.

-Lo siento-, susurró la chica cuando sus miradas se encontraron. –Lo siento muchísimo-.

Él le guiñó un ojo intentando animarla.

Maléfica, por su parte, estaba reanimando a Rumpelstinsky. Le había curado el hombro herido y lo estaba despertando. Úrsula se había hecho con el timón de la embarcación y estaba ya haciendo las últimas maniobras para sacar el navío del puerto.

-Esto es tan conmovedor… Pídele perdón en voz alta, Swan. Discúlpate en voz alta si eres tan valiente-, Cruella sonrió. –Es lo mínimo que podrías hacer. Está aquí por tu culpa-, la mujer se paseaba entre ellos. -¿Qué le prometiste? ¿Qué le prometiste para que viniera a por nosotras? Estoy segura que un polvo no fue. Tienes pinta de ser una estrecha… Aunque bueno, quizás con él hicieras una excepción…-.

Emma se limitó a agachar la cabeza, cosa que a su captora no le gustó. –Mírame cuando te hablo-, se posicionó delante de ella. –MÍRAME CUANDO TE HABLO-.

La inspectora le miró a los ojos y le escupió. Cruella comenzó a pegarle sin consideración: La abofeteó, pateó e incluso golpeó con un palo de golf que encontró, sin embargo, la rubia no protestó.

El tiempo se había parado para Emma Swan. Ya ni los golpes de que Cruella de Vil le estaba propinando le dolían. Escuchó los gritos de Killian, que se mezclaban con las risas de Cruella y el sonido del palo de golf estrellándose contra su maltrecho cuerpo. Notó como las lágrimas corrían por su cara. Lloró. Lloró de impotencia. Lloró de culpa. De tristeza. Lloró por Henry. Por Bae. Por Killian. Por Neal. Lloró esperando que en algún momento aquella tortura acabase. Lloró por muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, lloró por ella misma.

-BASTA CRUELLA-, gritó Maléfica, agarrando a su amiga y apartándola de Emma. –BASTA-.

Killian, que había presenciado la escena horrorizado, había intentado soltarse. Había gritado desesperado suplicándole a Cruella que parase, pero ella no le había hecho caso.

-Emma. ¡Emma!-, la llamó. –¡SWAAAAAN!-, pero la chica no reaccionó.

-Tú, CÁLLATE-, Maléfica se había hecho cargo de la situación. Mando a Cruella a que se despejara en cubierta y se quedó vigilándolos. –Cállate: Tengo una sorpresita para ti-.

-Hola, Killian-.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al reconocer aquella voz. -Cocodrilo…-, gruñó.

-Mi amiga de pelo bicolor ha dejado a la chica fuera de combate…-, dijo mientras inspeccionaba a Emma y la apartaba con el pie. -Maléfica, ¿sería posible que yo hiciera lo mismo con él?-, preguntó curioso.

-Todo tuyo, señor Oscuro-.


End file.
